It's Your Problem, Not Mine
by TheSilkWriter
Summary: Sayuri and Sasuke go back and forth with their feelings for each other. SasukexO.C. Romance, Humor


**_It's Your Problem, Not Mine_**

A/N: This is just a short story that I've been working on, and I will probably edit it later, but right now- I'll just say it was a job well done ;). Let me know if you want to see more of this Sasuke X O.C. Fic XD!

Disclaimer: Sasuke and the _Naruto series_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha"- That name ringed in her ears ever since Team 7 had introduced itself to her. Sayuri didn't want to feel this way about him. She didn't want to be like all those other_ fan-girls_ of his...So she kept her distance. He noticed this one day and confronted her about it.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated- looking into her light blue eyes.

She sighed. "You're just imagining things, Uchi-ha," she scoffed- closing her eyes as she pulled her hood over her head.

"No, I'm not...Why have you been avoiding me?" He demanded.

Denial was the worst thing she could do in this scenario. If she denied, then he would know that she was lying.

"You know we're talking now- right?"

"Yeah- but look what I had to do to get you to talk to me," Uchiha scoffed.

To prove his point, the Uchiha pushed her lightly with his index finger, and she swayed through the air. Her arms were crossed and her hair was tied up in a ponytail, so only her bangs dangled in front of her face because they were too short to pull back. Sayuri's legs were caught in a rope and she was suspended from the ground as she hanged upside down from a lofty tree branch.

"Answer the question."

"Just let me down already! All this swaying is going to make me puke!"

"You're a ninja! Do you really have that much of a weak stomach? Answer the question," he repeated with a glare.

Her face burned as her temper grew. "-Says the boy who threw-up when he ate too much!"

He growled lowly. "Just answer the question!"

Then he sneered and pushed her with his finger again.

Sayuri felt her temper flare and her face turn red in frustration, anger. She couldn't bite back the words this time. "I am _not_ avoiding you, Uchiha!" She huffed.

"And how would you know anyway?" She muttered. "You're always so focused on gaining more power that you miss-out on everything else. Maybe if you weren't so in to yourself and your clan you would know."

He steadies her swaying with his hand; his expression seemingly one of thought. His brow furrows.

"Know what?" He asks- his onyx eyes staring into hers.

"Nothing..." Sayuri swings herself this time to make some distance between them. He was too close. She presses the back of her heels together.

"Just tell me, baka."

"Like that's really going to want me tell you anything," she says sarcastically. "There's nothing to tell- are you deaf or something?" She growls back- side-eyeing him. The Uchiha watches as her brown hair swishes with her and there is a slight tinkling sound.

She was acting weird. She had been acting weird for the past couple of weeks now, and it was getting on his nerves- not knowing what was up with her. She hardly ever talked to him, and when she did- she would stumble on her words and he would see a her face flush- but just as soon as it appeared- it was gone.

"Do you..." He hesitates- which was odd because the Uchiha never hesitated to say what was on his mind.

He had a theory. But what if it was wrong? She had laughed and had made fun of it all before. Isn't that what he was trying to find out now anyway? There was no turning back now.

"...have feelings for me?" He finally asked; his onyx eyes searching her.

His question vibrates through her ears. He had asked her that before- what was so different about it now?

Did she have feelings for him? Sasuke Uchiha...The prodigy with the bad attitude- whose only goal in life was to be strong enough to kill his brother who massacred his entire clan- but once you got to know him- he seemed to be more than just a bag of bricks?

Could she fall for him? The guy who hardly ever smiled, but when he did- could take your breath away? The cold-hearted guy who seemed so distant- but once he trusted you- let you see a different, warmer side to him? All the other girls had fallen- what made her so different?

Was it the way he would smirk at her when she had done something right? Or was it the way he would always be there when she needed someone the most? Was she really falling for him? Right now it was just too early for her to tell.

Sayuri sighs. She knew this question was coming- but she still hadn't outright thought that he would go through this many measure to ask her- no matter how blunt he was!

"I'm warning you, Uchiha," she says lowly, "if you don't release me right now-"

"You'll what?" He sneers again. He holds her still and brings his face closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. "Tell me," he says softly, sternly. There's silence for a while.

Then she smirks. "This." She leans her face closer- causing his face to turn red.

Then she quickly cuts the rope- revealing that she was holding a senbon all this time. She flips her body in mid-air so that she lands on her feet.

Sasuke stands up quickly in shock. "When did you-"

She quickly takes more senbon out of her pouch and throws them at him. He blocks the ones aimed at his face with a kunai.

"What did..." And the Uchiha stands with arms pinned to his sides. He was stuck to the very tree he had tied Sayuri to. Her senbons held him there by his clothes.

"I warned you," Sayuri says- shaking her head whilst picking up her fallen senbon. She picks up his kunai last and holds it to his throat.

"Tell me, Uchiha...Why do you care so much if I'm avoiding you?"

He glares and scoffs, but doesn't answer. He turns his head to the side- his head being the only part of his body that was capable of movement.

Sayuri leans her face inches away from his, just like he had done to her earlier, and smirks as she witnesses his eyes widen slightly to her action.

"What are you doing?" He asks harshly, but in a strangely soft tone for the Uchiha.

His heart rate sped up. Why did this happen every time she was around? His face began to heat up.

Sayuri noticed the faint blush that crept onto his cheeks. She's taken aback. Why is he blushing? Could he-

"Could it be that-" she stumbles on her words, and scolds herself for it. She never stumbled on her words. "Does the great Uchiha prodigy..."

"Miss me?" She taunts.

Sasuke feels his face turn red. "Baka!" he scoffs. "Shut up!"

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun," she whines, "All this time you wanted me to answer your question, but you can't even answer _mine_?" She shakes her head in disapproval.

"We'll have to do something about that," she states as she starts to turn around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The Uchiha scowls.

"What is it? What am I forgetting?" She asks innocently.

"I'm still stuck here!"

"Okay, Mister 'pointing out the obvious.'" She starts to walk away.

Sayuri knew how much it would hurt his pride to be found stuck to a tree.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" He yells.

"…Until you decide to apologize- yes."

He grits his teeth. Like heck if he was going to be stuck here because of her!

"Wait!" He shouts as she starts walking away again.

And to his relief- she stops. "What now, Uchiha?" She sighs exasperatedly.

"I-"

"What was that?" She turns her ear to him.

"I...this is stupid," he mumbles the last part.

"I can't hear you." Sayuri dead-pans and crosses her arms.

"Well maybe if you came closer, you would hear!" He snapped.

Sayuri walked closer until she was about three feet away from the raven haired boy.

"Closer," he says.

"I'm not deaf...unlike you." She huffs.

He grits his teeth in annoyance. "Come closer."

She moved another foot closer. "Oh, I get it. The great Sasuke Uchiha is too shy to apologize out loud."

"Be quiet! Closer."

"I'm already close...blind," she mumbles, but takes another step toward him.

"I'm...sorry."

"Huh? What was that?"

Then his eyes glint and he smirks. He disappears from the tree and re-appears behind her.

"Uchi-" Sayuri shouts while spinning around. But she's distracted by a pair of warm hands holding her wrists against the tree.

Her face flushes. Kuso Uchiha, smirking right now...

"Let me go!" She thrashed, but couldn't move anything other than her legs this time.

"Answer my question," Sasuke spoke. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Only if you answer mine first!" she retorted.

"Darn it, Sayuri!" He yells in her face. And then they both fall quiet. Even the crickets could be heard now.

He whispers next to her ear. "Because..." He draws his face closer and closer. His bangs shield his face.

"Because what?"

"I've missed you...There. I said it...Now it's your turn."

Sayuri's sweat drops. First he tells her to go away because she's a distraction, and now he's asking why she's "avoiding him"- _And _he just admitted to missing her company? This is why Sayuri didn't particularly like hanging around boys.

"First of all- I never promised to tell you anything!" Sayuri yells ferociously into his face. "Second of all, you tell me that I'm a distraction, and now you're telling me that you miss me? Make up your mind, Uchiha!"

"Isn't that just what you were trying to get me to admit? And since when did you start listening to what I say?"

"I- I get so nervous around you," she confesses.

The Uchiha pulls his face back.

"Whenever you're around- I can feel my pulse grow faster. And I can't...stop thinking about...you," her words falter.

The prodigy stood flabbergasted. So he was right? She really did have feelings for him.

"…How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"...Since we left the Land of the Waves." Her hair blocked her eyes now.

That long- and he only caught on now? He silently cursed himself for being so oblivious. Here was the girl he had liked since his Academy years- telling him that she liked him...He should be happy- right? A part of him wanted to be, but the other part didn't. That being the part that said that she was a distraction to his ultimate goal: killing Uchiha, Itachi.

"You said that I was distracting you," Sayuri said, "so I stayed away."

The Uchiha remained quiet. He wanted to kiss her...right now.

He wanted tell her that he felt the same way when she was around. He moved her dark locks out of her face, and lifted her chin up. He gazed into her crystal orbs as they sent him a pained look. But he was naive, arrogant.

"That's your problem," he said- letting her chin and wrist go. "Not mine." He turned around and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Is that really your excuse for not talking to me?" He asked. "Pathetic...I'm going to go train."

"I knew it..." Sayuri mumbled. "You don't have the guts to tell me how you really feel."

He started to walk away.

"Do you remember your other goal that didn't involve murdering your own brother?" She shouted. "How can you do that if you don't have anyone you care about- or who genuinely cares about you and not just your clan?" Sayuri didn't know why she was saying this. She didn't know why she was allowing herself to lose control of her emotions. Angry tears threatened to form at her eyes. "...Is it really my problem? Or is it yours?"

The Uchiha stops his pace. With his head down, he marches up to her. "Sayuri, you're my problem," he says.

"Whenever you're near, my chest hurts. And whenever you're away, I can't stop thinking about you...I've asked myself why- I told myself that I could get over it...But I can't, and that makes me angry. And when you were ignoring me- I just couldn't take it anymore! So I'm sorry for dangling you from that kuso tree..."

Did he just...confess? Sayuri's mind began to spin. This can't be real...

The night's cool breeze shuffled through them. He took one last look into her crystal blue orbs- searching for any signs of reproof...Sensing none, the Uchiha moistened his lips.

Sasuke leaned in- closing the little distance that was between them, and Sayuri's eyes grew wide. The Uchiha placed his hands on either side of her head on the tree, and he closed his eyes, and his lips graced hers in a tender kiss.

Sayuri's eyes remained wide open. She couldn't believe this...but it was really happening- Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her! But...this was her first kiss and- he was stealing it. Oh, wait...no he didn't! There was that one other time he did it by accident...

After about five seconds of lip-lock, Sasuke began to move his lips against Sayuri's. He leaned his body in closer- encasing her with his warmth.

Her lips were so soft. He took a sharp intake of breath.

Her knees grew weak, but Sasuke held her up by the shoulders. The dark haired girl's eyes gradually began to close- giving in to the feeling.

And when Sasuke finally pulled away, he exhaled. "Why did you...?" Sayuri began quietly, her eyes seemingly glazed over. She brought a finger to her bottom lip.

Sasuke sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

He leaned next to her ear. "...I like you, Sayuri-san," he said with a smirk.

She was about to respond- but a dark smirk came across her face. It would be fun to toy with him now. "That's your problem, Uchiha- not mine. And it doesn't mean you can just kiss me like that!"

The raven haired boy scoffed. "Please, you enjoyed it as much as I did...And _I_ know why."

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Sayuri asked with a fake glare as he leaned his face closer.

He smiled at her. She blushed. "You're never going to make me say it, _Uchiha_."

"Call me Sasuke."

"All right, _Sasuke. _I'mnot going to say it."

"Yes you will."

"How do you know?"

"...Because I won't stop if you don't," he replied leaning in.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I would."

"Blackmail much?"

"Only with you...You avoided my question from before..."

"That was the point."

"Answer it now... But in a clearer way this time," he said as he pecked the spot right next to her mouth.

She smiled genuinely at him for the first time that night.

"Because I like you, Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven-haired boy smiled. He leaned in again, and this time- Sayuri's lips met his.

* * *

Review, Favorite, Follow

I wrote this short story because I really wanted to write about Sasuke XD. I edited it a little better this time!

When I add more to this story, it will push this chapter to chapter 2- and so forth, depending on how many chapter I add. Just thought I'd let you all know :).

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

-SiLK15


End file.
